Captured
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: SladinX During the Apprentice, but Red is also taken in. Cocky Red, innocent Robin, and sexy mysterious Slade... what will happen when they are all put together in such a stressful situation?  This is a "what if?" type of story, people!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans… damn.**

**PLEASE READ: Well, this is my shot at fluffy Sladin X. It is set during the Apprentice. You all know Slade is one sexy man, and he uses those sexual innuendos all the time on the animated series… so this is my play on that. Robin's POV. What would happen if Red was added to Slade's list?**

** Robin is 17 in this because 15 seems too young. Red is 20.**

**Rated M for cussing, sexual content, and man on man love! WOO! Also, they all have miraculously trim pubes, armpit hair, and no stubble (besides Slade's eventual goatee).**

Kick. Kick. Jab. Punch. Pivot. Roundhouse kick. Head butt. Block. Block. Block. Fall. Land. Don't get back up.

That was the basis for every time I trained with Slade. I couldn't come to terms that I had lost, so the cycle would start up again several seconds later after I had caught my breath. It was frustrating how Slade, the sick bastard, never had to catch his breath, never got tired, never failed to swoop down with a blow that vibrated my whole being. He was the ultimate fighter, but I would never admit it.

When we fight, he talks in that same chilling voice of how I need to angle that kick or fix that block, but not once does he congratulate me on how well I have done after each session. Bruce would be patting my back and praising to the high heavens on how well I've done, but sadly Bruce isn't here. No one is here.

After each session, I am taken to a small room, four feet wide for each wall. There is a chair and table with a mound of books on history, physics, combat tactics, English, various other foreign languages, technology, and blah blah blah. I was to study them until dinner, which was two hours from the moment I'm set in that dank room.

Dinner? I guess you could call it that. I would then be escorted by a Sladebot to another room among what seemed like a million, where there was a wooden table and food awaiting me. Sometimes, if I had misbehaved, I didn't receive dinner, but a beating. The food consisted of a roll, one fruit, one vegetable, protein, milk, water, and that was it. Slade felt the less was the better, and I sourly disagreed with him when my stomach started to cramp from lack of nourishment.

One time I had been starved for a week, only getting one glass of water after each grueling fight. To deserve such punishment, I had tried to escape by hiding my kitchen silverware underneath my workout clothes. At the end of the week, I was ordered to fight Slade until he felt I had proven myself worthy. I started out with an adrenaline high, keeping my own in the fight, but then I came back down to earth as Slade slammed his fist into my gut.

I gagged on nothing as the air whooshed back into me. I lay on the floor broken, beat, and scarred. Blood dripped from my nose and mouth and other cuts, and Slade just watched me curl up on the floor between dream world and reality. He picked me up without a word, put me back in my room, fed me, and let me revive myself naturally. This wasn't kindness from Slade. No, that was Slade only bringing the necessities to me. As long as I could walk without falling on my face, I was healthy enough to fight in Slade's book.

So that was my day: wake up, eat an apple, fight Sladebots, fight Slade, study, eat dinner, and go to bed. We hardly ever strayed from the pattern. Once Slade started to trust me with roaming around the base, I found interesting details to his mysterious life.

I woke up, glance to my left, and saw red neon letters indicating it is seven in the morning. I sighed through my nose at the ungodly hour. I rolled onto my back and stared at my room. It is 10 feet high, and 10 feet across. There is a creaky bed, wooden desk, dresser, and a bathroom with only a toilet and sink. I had to shower in a separate room. The walls and floors were white, reminding me of a hospital room.

_Time to start my day_, I thought miserably. You may think my spirit has been completely broken, but it hasn't in the slightest. Slade can vouch for that. Nearly every day, I get punished for trying to escape, refusing to eat or train, or plain out denying Slade. Slade doesn't take _No_ for an answer. I have learned that through pain. I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed my gray sweats and oversized black shirt, and waited for Sladebots to retrieve me.

They come silently and escort me to the throne room where I can witness my friend's orange-tinted charts on the wall. I am given an apple, and I munch on it slowly while staring at the charts. I felt overwhelming sadness spread through me and I had to blink the tears back behind my mask. I finish the apple, handing the core back to the Sladebot. That one leaves and in its place are thirty more. _Just another day_, I think bitterly.

I have grown tired of the robots, since I know all the shots that will incapacitate them. I do just that, punching and slicing with my hand at the neck and chest watching each one of them in turn fall to the ground with a clank. I waste no energy because I know the real deal will come next, and I need full power for that. I pat my bare hands dry, mockingly, and wait for Slade to appear. After waiting a few minutes I wonder what is taking him so long.

You may think I hate our brawls, but I quite enjoy them. Our sparring lessons are the only time I get to take out my aggression, without getting severely hurt, on the one man who caused my hurt and my friend's hurt. I growled out loud after ten minutes of a wait, and wondered again what would cause Slade to be late.

I glanced around at the shadows the bright lights overhead didn't reach. I ran my hand through my hair like I always did when I was agitated. Then the main doors slid open and out stepped not only Slade, but another man that caused me to glare.

"Hey there, kid. Miss me?" Red X snickered.

Slade saw my unbelieving expression and answered simply, "I figured you needed another human with separate fighting skills than I, to train with. Red X has done you in before Robin, but let us see when you only have hearing as your sense."

With that last statement, the two pulled out night vision goggles and the lights snapped off. Only the glow of my friend's charts lit the far corner. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to the grinding of the enormous gears, my breathing, my heartbeat, and… I heard something else. My head swiveled to the left and I heard the pitter patter of a rat. Oh, well where are- my thoughts were cut short as a solid kick was placed on my back.

My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't see a thing, which I guess is the point of this assignment. I listened so hard to the silence my head started to hurt with concentration. As I lay there not moving, I back tracked remembering that the weight of the kick was lighter than Slade, so it was Red that had done it. I then was trying to go back to his combat tactics, and knew that he fought suspiciously like me. If I had kicked someone in the dark, I would've stayed near to surprise them with another attack.

I heard the whoosh of air a second before Red landed another kick where my head was a second ago. Still on the ground, I kicked my leg out tripping Red. I felt the ground vibrate a little around me as he landed on the concrete. I snatched my hand out, trying but failing to grab onto him. I stood up, my eyes adjusting slightly with the orange charts behind me.

I knew the charts would outline my shape if I stood in front of them, but I wanted them to come to me. Red was doing all the work, soon Slade would come to me like a fly drawn to the light. I wiped the sweat off my face with a sweep of my hand. I listened to the grinding patiently and was rewarded with a soft, unnoticeable to untrained ears, thump of someone flying from the poles that held up the high ceiling. This was my technique when I wanted to chase after someone or get away with quick agility above the mayhem, so I knew it was Red. I sighed again wanting more of a challenge.

Red never landed next to me though, so I panicked a second at my mistake. Then I nearly pissed myself as someone wrapped their arms tightly around me, pinning my arms down but not my legs. I kicked up but someone immediately grabbed my legs. I pushed back trying to figure out who was who. The person behind me didn't budge a bit, so I figured that was Slade and Red was holding my legs.

I struggled helplessly as Red said, "Hey, kid, calm down. You know we'd never hurt you."

I scoffed at that last part. Slade squeezed me tighter, though, and my scoff turned into a hiss of pain as my ribs were crushed in the obscene bear hug. Red laughed darkly at my discomfort. Slade suddenly pushed forward, causing my stomach to press against my thighs. It wasn't painful but my knees pressed into my mouth and nose made it hard to breathe.

Slade's purr sounded in my ear, "I never knew you were this flexible, Robin."

Red giggled lewdly, "Probably practices stretching with that chick Starfire, or is it Raven, too?"

I struggled harder hating how they were making fun of my friends. Red shouted loudly, "Robin and Star, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I felt Slade shift as his arm snapped out and caught Red in the head. Red exclaimed, while I took advantage and shot my leg out. My boot caught Red in the neck making him sputter for breath. I pushed off the floor, flipping my lower half back. I ended up with Slade still holding my chest, and my body curled so my legs wrapped around his head. It was awkward because I couldn't breathe well with my own chest smothering me, and because my crotch was basically in Slade's face.

Slade barked out in that you're-dead-tone of voice, "Let go now Robin or you'll regret it!"

Of course, I stayed. Slade let go of my chest and my head fell just short of the floor. Slade pried at my thighs, and without any difficulty he got me off and held me aloft by my ankle. I screamed curses at him and he just flashed out that red button that could break my friends. I shut up.

But Red didn't as he complained, "Robin, how could you hurt an old buddy like that! My ass is seriously considering shooting you, kid. And my neck will find revenge. Slade, is that the button? Not cool man!"

I was surprised that Red wasn't happy with the button. I twisted to see him as the lights snapped back on. All the lights were on this time, not leaving one shadow under its bright glare. Red was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed disapprovingly, and his mask was cracked.

Slade sighed, releasing me, "Shut up and leave to your room."

I spluttered on the floor, ignoring how hard I had fallen on my head, "Red is staying _here_?"

Red mumbled angrily while Slade explained, "I caught him just like you. It wasn't easy considering he has nothing to keep hostage but his own life. You are both my apprentices now, understand?"

I blanched as Red left to his room with the Sladebots. Two more came for me but I ignored them as jealousy bubbled in me. Taking Red in as an apprentice was like saying I wasn't good enough. Slade seemed to sense this as he stared down at me with that cool, grey eye. I know it was utterly stupid to feel that way, but living with him for the past month has left me wanting more emotion from Slade himself. Putting out more emotion myself seemed logical to get more of that sought after emotion.

"Nothing personal, Robin. Your childish antics have left me disturbed. I'm done with your shit, so get used to your new partner in crime," Slade calmly stated.

I was wide-eyed because I've never heard Slade cuss. I stutter to come to a reply, but he flicks his wrist and the robots carry me kicking to my study room. At least, I thought they were taking me to my study room, when we came up to a different more secure door. I was thrown in a heap on the floor.

"Humph! Slade said I was getting my own room!" Red yelled from the bed.

I looked around. Oh no, I was going to have to share a room now. This was my punishment for disobeying Slade in the dark when I didn't release my leg trap. I slammed my head into the hard ground with a grunt as I realized there was a problem: one bed.

**Yes, indeed! I stopped there. Not the greatest cliffhanger, but better than stopping halfway thru like I planned. The next chappy will be up after I get some (preferably positive) feedback. **

**Yes the next chapter will be a lime, or at least smutty enough for me****J PLEASE GIVE IDEAS! I ACCEPT!**

**Ps. The term "broken, beat and scarred" is from the song "Broken, Beat and Scarred" by Metallica.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans do not belong to me, unfortunately. **

**PLEASE READ: The characters are going to be a bit OOC. This is my first story, so do not judge me too harshly. I know Red isn't supposed to come into the series later… that is why this is a "WHAT IF" story. It is a smutty story, so there's another reason the characters will be a bit off. **_**Imagine that everyone is hairless besides armpits, groin and head hair. I don't want to explain how they are all perfectly hairless to perfection.**_

**EDIT: Fuck muffins. FUCK. I can't really change it now, but I said Robin was 17 in the author's note in the **_**first**_** chapter, and now he's 18 in this. Well, surprise to me and you! He is now 18. Ignore the 17.**

After I was thrown carelessly into my new room, I found out I'd be sharing it with the second most annoying person in the world after Beast Boy: Red X. Oh what fantastic luck I have. I then proceeded to scrape my dignity together to beat the living hell out of Red. Of course, he saw my anger way before I had thought to kill him. Red jumped off the bed and landed in a defensive stance.

"Listen, Rob. I know we've had our differences, but-," Red started.

I stopped listening immediately as he tried to talk sense. This ass stole my suit, and my pride along with it. He had gotten past my security system and outsmarted me, embarrassing me to the extreme. I was going to give him a couple of jabs and then figure out who the mastermind was behind that skeletal mask.

I lashed out with a bare fist. I hadn't changed back into my apprentice uniform yet, so I didn't have the normal accessories of elbow-length gloves and steel-toed boots. My knuckles still made damage to his already cracked mask. More chipped away with each shot I got in, though with difficulty. Red wasn't going to lose his identity without a fight, and no other villain or superhero would either.

We bustled around the confined space. I was surprised the room was so big. I would think that Slade would torture us more by making the room just as puny as my recent room, but it was actually twice the size. As I analyzed the space in my peripherals, Red saw his chance and dove for the opposite side of the bed. Just as I was about to jump, Red called out to me.

"Listen here, kid. I don't want to be here, you _definitely_ don't want to be here, and we should make the most of it. We could make a plan to escape. Think about it: most kick-ass thief in the world and one of the best heroes I know. How can Slade possibly keep us locked up?"

I was listening to him, with all my power, I was hearing him. As I heard those words, I felt the plan already forming. We were going to take down the king of stealth and blood bath, Slade. I didn't quite know what the end result would be. I didn't want to _kill_ him, just severely impair his ability to do anything besides shit in his hospital bed. We were going to get him.

It was weird to think Red and me as a team. We were arch enemies, good versus bad until the end. As I lowered my arms and stood tall, I gave Red the once over. Either he was trying a new look or Slade gave him a new wardrobe, since he wasn't wearing his classic uniform I created. Instead, he was wearing black, Lycra pants like me, a tight, black muscle shirt, and steel-toed boots. His arms were bare, and as his new cracks in his mask started to give, he ordered me to turn around. He fiddled behind me and when I turned around, I took it all in stride. His new mask only covered his eyes and his hair, with a ribbon tying it in place in the back. Not a single orange _S_ marked Slade's latest property snag. I sighed. Of course, he wanted _me _to be the only one feeling owned.

After getting comfortable sitting on the bed, Red was looking me over too. We both came to the same conclusion: no weapons, no chance. Red sighed through his nose, and for once I saw him frustrated like every other normal person. Usually, I only receive his playful side filled with double-meanings and bad jokes. Then as soon as Red seemed to realize this, he faced me, a smile splitting his face.

"Well, are we gonna' snuggle or get straight to it?" Red whispered invitingly.

I blushed at 'snuggle', but had to ask, "Get straight to what? We can't start planning now, when we have nothing, you know."

He laughed, "No, kid. When are we getting to the sex part of the evening?"

He chuckled at my wide spread blush, saying things like how adorable I looked blushing. With my face as red as a tomato, I stuttered, "W-whatever, man. We're t-two guys and S-Slade is p-probably watching us. Don't be s-so sick."

He considered this before he spoke, "So if one of us was a girl and big, bad Slade wasn't watching, you're saying we'd be totally breaking some headboard right now?"

I talked without thinking, "Yes- I mean n-no, but you heard me wrong!"

"I heard you just fine, kid. It was only a little jail humor. You know you here how guys tend to make others their bitch in the ghastly world of prison," he paused to let me digest his words, "Anyways, I'm not in to minors."

I swallowed hard, "I just turned eighteen, asshole. I'm no little _kid_ anymore. I can take care of myself."

Red smiled, "I've never had any doubt on whether you can take care of yourself. And since we are all sharing a bit about ourselves, I'll say something in return. I'm twenty and single." I noticed how he left out calling me 'kid'. That 'single' part left me queasy.

He started removing his black shirt, and I sputtered while hopping off the bed's edge, "W-what the _hell_ do you think you're d-doing?" I had stuttered, something I did a lot around Red. I mentally slapped myself at that recognition.

Red threw the shirt to the corner of our cell and reached for the lamp, "Relax, I'm going to bed. Nighty-night… kid." He added his nickname for me just to piss me off- I know it.

Red disappeared under the covers, and I couldn't imagine how he could fall asleep so fast when I started to hear him snore. Using my detective skills, I scanned the room finding a couple of well-hidden cameras. I don't bother to mess with them because I know I'll just get punished in the end. With Red here, who knows what my punishments will be like now?

I didn't fall asleep. I sat awake all those hours trying to sort thoughts. I have known I'm gay since Starfire tried a little extra move on me back at the tower. She snuck up on me in the hallway, and practically flashed me as she tried to force herself on me. I guessed she had thought I'd wanted it. I didn't blame her because really it's _Star_, and she is naïve to earthly culture. After that little incident, I've just _known_. Beast Boy and Cyborg never attracted me because they were still only my _friends_. I never told anyone. Raven figured it all out with just a quick sweep of my mind. She hadn't told the others, so I'm eternally indebted to her.

I watched Red all night. He fidgeted in his sleep, like a dog that ran after cars and mailmen in his dreams and physically moved on the outside. I was leaning against the wall off the bed but my hormones must have got the better of me _still,_ as I was staring at that mouth. He had perfect full lips, but you know they'd look even better wearing that famous smirk.

I was surprised about the mask. The mask I cracked from earlier was gone, and replaced with flimsy cloth after the hard face plate almost fell away. I got to keep my own as it originally was, except for the spiked ends. I thought maybe Slade would let him do the same. I always heard that smirk Red wore when we were in combat. Now that I got to see it, I completely fell in love with its cockiness and sensual attitude that matched Red's personality.

Also, his voice wasn't masked anymore. His real voice was deep from what puberty gave him, and I bet if you pressed your cheek against his chest while he spoke, it would vibrate. When I first heard it when I stepped into our shared cell, I gasped and swooned like a schoolgirl meeting Johnny Depp. When Red laughed, I felt the whole room heat with it nearly suffocating me in its sensual embrace. The first words that came to mind were manly, arousing, and luscious.

The covers slipped down over a period of time, from Red's tossing. He was now flat on his stomach, the blanket curved around his waist. His bare back could be seen, with my dark-adjusted eyes and the digital clock numbers next to the bed, it glowed. It glowed in this way I couldn't describe. I wanted to reach out and skim my fingers down his toned body. Yes, he was _quite_ ripped. When he first tore that shirt off, I couldn't help but stare at those perfect six-packs, bulging biceps, and a chest I could have ran my fingernails down all day.

I watched him breath and sleep away the days stress. The half of the face I could see wasn't tensed or lined with angst. I knew mine was when I slept. Hero work seemed to leave me in a permanent state of analyzing the facts, worrying about the civilians, and fearing if I'll lose their lives or my own the next day. I was jealous of Red's ability to just not care and be bothered by the things that troubled regular humans and not-so-regular humans, such as the teen Titans.

I gazed upon his resting, beautiful body until it was only an hour before the bots would come in and take us to training. Red was dangerous in a way that no one else knew but me: sexy. The way he talked, strutted around like a peacock, his smile, and his casual way he handled life. I needed that sort of messy, relaxed, bad guy to balance out my organized, stressed, good guy lifestyle. I didn't right out think I _needed Red_, because that would be absurd. I simply edged around it with a knife in case it came closer, and instead went for the idea that said you only need him to get out of here _alive_.

Within the hour we had till the bots came, Red had woken. He stood and stretched. I lowered my eyes before I could see all those muscles flex, see his stomach go taut, but I couldn't keep out the sound of his moan when he felt the good feeling of loosening up in the early morning. That moan sent shivers up my spine and back down again to my groin. I stayed in my crouched seat against the wall, eyes cast down until the door banged open and the bots came in.

There were four of them from then on out, since an extra prisoner was aboard. The first one to come in handed me a note. Slade's hand writing was atrocious, like most men. It simply stated, _Shower day._ Red snatched it from me when he saw my grin. Showers were always good because they smoothed out my stress… to an extent. It helped me clear my mind.

The bots escorted us to the metal door that I knew led to the showers, the glorious man-made rain that meant near bliss for me. I sighed happily.

"What are we going to do, share the damn thing?" Red laughed, but there was an edge saying he wasn't entirely sure of this time when things didn't work out.

I glanced around finally coming back to what I had forgotten. The showers, or shower, were really a five by ten size room, or the size of a normal walk-in closet. There were two shower heads and a drain in the middle for the soap and water to go down. There was one bar of soap, two towels, and not a lot of room for two grown boys to be swinging their naked members around. I sighed in exasperation this time. Nothing was going right for me today, was it?

**Did you guys like it or hate it? Please REVIEW! I won't continue unless you REVIEW DAMNIT! And if you favorite or subscribe to this story, review. Because, really people, when you do that and don't review, it is like a sucker punch to my stomach, like I'm good enough for **_**subscribing**_** but not for **_**reviewing.**_** So don't disappoint me chickadees! **

**EDIT: http:/ man. /man_model/ ambrose-olsen-fitness-male-model (take out space between everything) Go down to the last picture of this male model. Cover up everything above the lips… that is my Red's body! HOT! Also, the model is grinning in pictures above that one and that totally reminds me of Red's smirk! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Don't rub it in. **

**I'm sorry I take like a month (exaggeration) to put up chapters, but I have a good excuse: I'm writing three other stories as well as this one. The other stories are for my other account, but **_**still**_**. Please don't give up on me people! I love you ALL for reviewing. **

We both stepped in hesitantly. One robot filed in behind us and held out his hand. I knew the drill and explained to Red that you had to hand it your clothes. We started stripping of our black, Kevlar suits. That part was easy; now for our underwear. Red's cheeks weren't the least bit of pink, while mine were redder than the devil's skin. He actually seemed a bit eager to get out of those navy blue boxer briefs that were so _tight, _and rid up on his thighs when he stretched and—_NO! What am I thinking? This is RED! He's one of your arch nemeses for Christ's sake. _

I turned enough to where his vision of my body would be blocked, hoping for privacy. I dropped my own white boxer briefs and quickly strode to the far end of the shower. The water that sprayed out was first chilled then heated my skin to where not just my cheeks were pink, but my body was too. I sighed with my relaxing breath.

I supposed Red was now naked as the sound of the water was turned on in the opposite direction of where I was facing. Damn, I was getting hard. Now, now! Don't be so quick to judge me. I was in a difficult spot at that moment. You could say this foreshadowed a later event.

I am a teenager with rampant hormones. The only thing we really think is: _sex, food, sex, sports, sex, and gossip. _Since I am a hero as well, I think of that plus the safety of the tri-state area, which is huge. Then (and now), knowing a naked, wet, hunk was right behind me, turned me on to a level that was painful to bear. I couldn't just jerk off right there, I would've been obvious. Then I thought if I could get the soap and pretend to be cleaning myself in the nether regions, and then Red wouldn't know… I know, I know that plan isn't the brightest, but the blood wasn't in my brain at the moment if you catch my drift.

Both shower heads were opposite each other at the far end of the shower, and the soap was lying on a dish built into the wall between the showers for an easy reach. I groped for it until I felt its slippery surface and then gasped. Red's fingers slid over mine as he reached out for it too. We both withdrew immediately and the soap bar went flying onto the floor. Crap. The most awkward thing that could happen for a man is when the soap falls down to the floor in the middle of the shower room. And with both of those men being attractive and horny, things could get steamy.

I was frozen to where I stood. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Red shuffling to the soap, still facing the wall so I couldn't see his front, but I _could_ see his bare ass. I nearly blacked out from the lack of blood in my head as it rushed to my crotch. The slight pain from being half hard from earlier was nothing compared to the aching need between my legs.

"Got it," Red said to no one in particular as he scooped up the soap. Was it just me, or was his voice huskier than usual?

When he bent over, I snapped my head back so fast that it cracked. If I saw anything more I would jump him. After he finished washing up, he carefully placed the soap back in its dish so it wouldn't slip out and we wouldn't have another incident of it falling. I soaped up, washed off, and the click off the door opening put us both at attention.

We turned the spray off. I was tenser now than when I entered. I sighed, _so much for a relaxing shower._ The robots came in carrying a clean set of clothes. They set them down on the bench and Red and I swept upon them like hawks on the prowl for mice. The sooner we were both in clothes, the tension would lessen. But something went terribly wrong, like the gods were just planning on toying with us no matter what.

We both reached for the clothes at the same time and our wrists up to our shoulders bumped. Red jumped back in shock and I screamed. Not a girlish scream, but a pissed-no-nonsense-scream.

"Damn it, fag! If you even_ think_ of touching me again, I'll rip your head off!"

"Which head?" Red smirked with the double meaning clear as he thrusted his hips forward, his member swaying slightly.

I just glared at it, and couldn't help but notice it was half hard like mine. I blamed it for everything. It was the reason I was hard, ashamed, angry, and turned on. But staring at the beautiful piece of work left me blushing and stimulated down below.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day? Why don't you take a picture, it'll last you longer?" Red whispered and smiled cockily.

I stared straight into his masked eyes and hissed angrily, "Maybe I would if I had one. But right now we're trapped under Slade's boot until we find a way out. And since we're getting nowhere, I suggest you get your mind out of that fucking gutter you so like, and help me come up with something!"

I snatched up the clothes, thrusting my legs into the suit, and snapping the metal plates on with more force than needed. I stomped out of the shower room, not looking back to see the surprised expression I knew Red had. Slade's suit was stiffer than normal, or maybe that was just because I was walking ramrod straight with my stressed mind working on overload.

I was thinking with my brows scrunched and my lips pursed. I _didn't like_ Red. I couldn't like him because that would be ridiculous. The logical explanation was I was attracted to him, which was reasonable with my teenage hormones and easily aroused male anatomy. I was so into my thoughts and so high strung from the moody night and awkward shower, that when a strong hand landed on my shoulder I whipped around and sliced the person with my hand.

Rather I sliced the _robot _with my hand. Oh shit. I had broken its head right off by splicing through the neck and its circuits. _Oh shit_. I was going to be in serious trouble. The robot was probably just coming to take me to the gym to train, or take me to Slade since I'm not allowed to just run off without surveillance.

Well, I'm in deep trouble now. I kicked the robot to the edge of the hallway. Slade didn't have to find the robot _right then_. And if my luck had turned out, Slade might've thought it was Red. I hurried back down the dank hallway, no doors or windows. Red was just exiting the shower room. He was wearing a suit similar to mine, but completely black and of course his mask was different.

"What's going on? I heard a crash and-," Red muttered, but I cut him off.

"Don't mind it. We have to go train now," I say rushing by him without bothering to see if he followed.

Once I reached the large entryway leading into the throne room, I placed my guard up readying my mind and body for the robots onslaught. They didn't come though. I sighed, irritated. I badly wanted to punch something, to get rid of this… I don't know how to describe it. After Red arrived, I began feeling this need to get out, like he was my last hope to escape. Also, I had this attraction towards him that scared me half to death. I couldn't like my enemies. That was just a big, fat NO in anyone's book.

Red and I stood next to each other, our minds drifting off to dreamland. We waited in the dark room for ten minutes, growing less aware with each passing second. Then we heard a grab-your-attention cough off to our left. Slade emerged from behind the throne carrying the robot I had destroyed earlier.

"Oh no…" I mumbled.

"What? What's up with Slade's bot? Why are you so pale?" Red asked in a whisper.

I ignored him as Slade spoke in that chilling voice, "Yes, Robin, what _is_ up? I found this crumpled up in the hallway, "he motioned to the robot now lain down in the chair and went on, "and I thought, _I wonder if Robin had anything to do with this?_ I _clearly told_ _you_ that I was tired of your trouble causing antics. You have wasted time and now wasted my money by destroying equipment._"_

Slade quickly stepped up to me, glowering at my very existence. He still looked at me as he pushed Red solidly away and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me off the ground in one quick sweep. Red complained from being pushed to the floor, but was silenced by Slade throwing me on top of him.

Slade raised his voice, which he hardly ever does, "Get up, now! Since Robin thinks it is his job to destroy my weapons, and you Red, didn't stop him… I think it is time for a punishment."

I tensed, waiting for Slade to pop out that ominous button that could end my friends' lives. He didn't and I grew worried at that specific lack of consistency. Instead he hauled both of us to our feet, and used a thin but strong metal chain from his belt to tie my wrists and ankles separately. He next made me wobble over to a chair and sit down. He ushered Red over with a wave of his hand. Red looked as confused as I. Slade was acting suspicious.

"Your punishment will be quite simple, but nonetheless painful. Red, you are to beat Robin as I long as I say you are to. Robin, you probably thought I'd administrate the punishment, but I thought a change of routine would be in order."

I gaped at Slade. I could hear his smirk, and that made me queasy he'd get such joy out of my blood spillage. Red started to turn away, but Slade yanked him back forcefully and yelled, "If you even think of leaving, I'll just kill you and save the energy to put you in your place. Robin is clay to be molded, and you are a horse to be broken. You are two very different concerns of mine. And as of right now, I don't feel like bringing out the whip to control my reckless stallion. People put down horses that don't obey."

"Or they let the horse back in to the wild, where it _belongs_," Red answered back. This was a total surprise, since I thought he would never have the guts to stand up to someone as scary as Slade.

Slade slapped him. I inwardly gasped, since Red's bottom lip busted open like a soda can that was shaken to hard (if it was outwardly I would've looked like a weakling). Blood dripped onto the floor, and I gulped hard. Red cursed low under his breath, and Slade stood back and calmly stated, "You'll be cleaning that up later. Robin, you'll at least _try_ to clean up your own bloody mess, if you can even stay conscious. And you'll be cleaning up more of your own blood, Red, if you don't behave like I know you can. Like a good boy."

Red straightened back up, and I saw hardness on his face unlike that of what I'd seen before. His jaw was set tight and his lips pursed. He clenched his fists and stamped back over to me. He looked up and he mouthed apologetically, _Sorry, kid. _I sighed heavily and let my head fall forward. He looked actually sincerely sad to be beating the crap out of me, which is weird because whenever my team chased him down, he always tried to incapacitate us. I suppose he didn't like the idea of beating me when I was defenseless. Neither did Slade, which is why this all seemed to be a hint of strange-only a hint because Slade did like me to be in pain held under his apprenticeship.

Slade painfully yanked my head back up by my hair so I was looking at the two and said, "None of that, boy. You'll watch Red beat you till your eyes are so swollen you can't see. I'll watch too, but with much more keenness."

The chair I sat in was facing the throne, angled to where Red wouldn't block Slade's view of me. Slade sat down on his podium, and with a simple request, "Begin."

I didn't have time to brace myself for the first punch. Red's fist made my whole head sling off to the side. I yelped out in surprise as he came back with an equally vicious jab to my stomach. I curled over with no air in my lungs. Red kept at my stomach, I think to keep from marring my face. Occasionally, he'd head north and sock me in the jaw or once my mouth. My lip was bleeding as profusely as his now. I would definitely have black eyes tomorrow. He went back to whamming me repeatedly in the chest. I screamed in agony as a rib cracked. Red flinched and stuttered in his movements. I hadn't cried out until then, and he seemed deeply shaken by it.

"That is enough," Slade's composed voice carried to my ringing ears. I glanced up to see him still sitting, and perhaps in a slightly more cheerful mood.

Then I looked to Red, who placed a hand to his quivering lips to choke back a sob, or vomit- whichever came first. I felt truly pained for him. I'm sure he didn't want to beat me as much as he didn't want to be killed. As soon as his gloved fingers touched his lips, he jerked them away tasting my blood on them. Slade ordered a robot in to carry me out and escort us both to our room. We'd have no lunch or dinner, and no other contact besides receiving bandages for my wounds.

The robot dumped me on the floor as soon as it stepped over the threshold. Red swooped down and helped me tumble onto the bed. Another robot appeared a second later with medical supplies. The door was shut firmly and there was no mistaking that we'd be there for awhile.

Red was magic. As soon as we were alone, he tore my clothes off, and started icing my bruises and bandaging cuts on my torso. He applied some soothing cream to both of our busted lips. He then wrapped me in the blanket and sat adjacent to me against the wall, exactly where I sat the night before. He placed his head in his hands, as I watched in a dazed stupor. I wasn't dazed because of sedatives, since Slade didn't give me any, but because my pain was giving me a lightheaded feeling.

He spoke in a solemn voice, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to… but if I died, I wouldn't be of much use. Even a bad ass like me can only handle so much." I gave a breathy, bitter laugh. Only Red could seem serious, while I'm torn up, and still make a joke.

"Red… I know it's not your fault. But one thing's for sure," I wiggled my fingers, motioning for him to come closer. He scooted over and knelt in front of my face, "We're getting out of this damned hell hole."

Red smiled a cocky grin and whispered, "Hell yeah." Then his motherly side took over again and he said, "Well, first you are going to get some rest and then we'll beat Slade's dick into the dirt."

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"Oh, one more thing… Slade called me a stallion."

I chuckled, amused by his dry humor.

I willingly obliged to his request of sleeping. My body was exhausted, and my worries had taken a toll on my thinking process. I slept as soundly as a log. Man, I felt refreshed in the morning… and sore. Most of all sore. Every time I moved, it was like someone was stabbing me everywhere. My rib was not as bad off as I thought. It was only fractured, and every other limb was in check. The worst off was my torso, as he aimed there. He hadn't wanted to hit my head because then I might've gotten a concussion. I don't think Slade would've wanted damaged goods, and probably would've stopped the punishment early if Red punched me more in the head. I scowled at the irony.

Robots entered around noon. We were both famished. We had no food at all the day before, and the exertion it took for me to eat was enough to knock me out again. I woke up to Red shifting in the bed. I didn't remember him getting in, but I didn't really care either, with my healing body. There was no light, but a small sliver from the crack under the door. The clock was unplugged, so no light emanated from that.

I turned on my side. Red was lying on the right side of the bed on his stomach again. The covers were kicked off in our tossing I suppose. We were only in our underwear, two young boys… naked… in the same bed. You understand why I was turned on. I moved on to my own stomach. I didn't want Slade's cameras to pick up my growing erection even in the lightless room.

Red was so peaceful. His face was turned towards me so I could see his swollen lips. The dip in his mid back caught my attention. His skin was a tan color compared to my porcelain skin. I traced my eyes along his spine until they reached the curve of his plump, perfect ass. I _actually_ reached out to touch it when I wrenched my hand back in disgust.

**How could I want to touch him? **

_Easy Robin_, my evil mind leered. _You want this hot piece of ass for dessert, and he doesn't seem so in denial about it as you are._

**Yeah, but I'm a hero and he's a villain. We can't be together even if we wanted**, I argued.

_Who said you had to be together? I'm purely saying you take a ride on the pony and get off when you're finished. Maybe you could come back to the circus again sometime afterward to play again._

**You are lewd, but I guess you are trying to say I should have meaningless sex with him when we agree upon it?**

_Yes, in simpler terms._

**Still wouldn't work. You've seem to have forgotten that we are under strict watch. There is no place to actually **_**do it**_**. Besides, he's just messing around with my head. He doesn't actually want me. Does he?**

_Well, little boy, I think he really does. The way he looks at your ass and lips and crotch. He's diggin' all of you. You know you saw him in the shower, and you _liked_ it. So why don't you go after it?_

The evil, libido controlled side of my mind left after that little chat. The evil was logical, but still didn't answer the question as to _where _such events could take place. I shrugged it off, trying to convince myself it wasn't going to happen anyways.

But then… I looked at Red. He stretched in his sleep with a moan, and my right state of mind became swayed. Yes, he was _very_ hot. Even though I couldn't see his face, and therefore not the whole picture. I nestled back into the tough bed, my dreams of masked men starting to encroach on my conscious. Then I bolted up straight. _The shower!_ It had no cameras. I had checked over it every day I went. I even checked yesterday, avoiding Red's clothe less body.

I stared dozily at Red. My last minutes of being awake were filled with his gorgeous body. Yep, I'm going to have him fucking me like a rabbit in no time.

**There is the chapter. I know I said that this would have some loving in it, but sorry... it didn't. So I guess you'll just have to deal until the next chapter. **

**Know that summer break is dangerously close, and then I'll be out of school and I'll have more time to write my fabulous stories.**

**Well, I think they're fabby. But I really want to know what you think of them! So... REVIEW!**

**EDIT: I hate the word "fag". I used it in here to express Robin's jumbled emotions and the tense situation (that Red easily blew off, ahem, literally). So sorry if it just offended anyone in the slightest because it offends me in regular time. Also, I spelled 'fuck' wrong TWICE! I corrected it, but geez! How could I spell the greatest word of all time wrong TWICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Haven't we gone over this before?**

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter of awesomeness. No one really reviewed last chapter, which makes me sad so read and REVIEW this chapter! By the way, who his , , and some other ".com"? Are you a person?**

**Warning: orange.**

I awoke to the searing pain in my side. I screamed bloody murder, my eyes stinging. My heart rate went wild and a sweat broke out all over me. Someone, Red I suppose, was grabbing me and trying to maintain my jerking arms. The voice yelling for me to stop was silenced and I panicked. Where is everyone? Why am I so alone? Where is Star? Raven? BB? Cy? None of them were there to calm me. I almost started crying out of a childlike fear that we all harvest deep in our souls. My breathing became shallow and my body felt numb. I closed my eyes, and fell back into a dark hole.

This is what people call a panic attack. I woke up an hour later, Red informed me. Slade had come earlier to check on me, to make sure I wasn't dying. Slade went on to tell Red I was under a lot of stress and his beating wasn't helping the situation.

Red kept on talking, "I woke up to you kicking and screaming, which isn't a panic attack symptom. Then you went into the panic attack, suddenly seizing up and breathing like you just ran a marathon. I don't know what caused it. Yeah, stress sounds right, but you handle things like this all the time. Perhaps stress assisted the situation along. But tell me something, chuckles, what really happened?"

I sighed. I know what happened, but telling Red meant telling him something deep and dark. I wasn't supposed to be connecting with him deeply. I wanted sexual release, not someone to talk about my emotional problems with.

"Nothing, Red. Slade is probably right about the stress. Maybe I just snapped finally. When your friend's lives are in your hand, that is a little more than I need on my plate," I answered.

Red watched my solemn expression. I have had many hours of training with Bruce on keeping my emotions secret, but it wasn't a breeze like I thought it'd be on schooling my expression in front of Red. I had a strange urge to tell him but I didn't know why.

"Fine, whatever you say," Red raised his arms up, shrugging away my gaze.

I noticed he was shirtless, and something beneath the covers was very interested as well. I drew my knees up so he wouldn't notice. The door suddenly opened and we both jumped in surprise. Four robots entered and I knew the drill. We both came to the door, I equally shirtless as Red. My bandages must've been changed in my slumber and I winced at the throbbing in my ribs. They were wrapped tightly around my torso, starting below my nipples and ending above my belly button.

The robots handed us each an apple. I bit into the hard skin and enjoyed the sweet juice. I watched Red do the same and almost had a nosebleed as the juice rolled off his chin, down his soft neck, and dropped onto his lean abdomen. He licked his lips and used his finger to carry the drop of juice up to them. He sucked on the tip of his finger suggestively while looking at me. I rolled my eyes, acting like I was tired of his mindless flirting. On the inside, though, I was having an aneurysm… or an orgasm.

We were once again escorted to the throne room/gym. We had no time to put on a shirt or even shoes. Our tight clad pants, and my bandages, were all we had on. This is the first I'd see of that bastard Slade since my punishment. I wasn't scared; I was just tired of being beaten around like a rag doll. The robots left us standing there, silent but not awkward.

I glanced at Red as we waited. He looked relaxed with a cocky grin, but I could tell something was amiss. His eye twitched and I could see his muscles doing the same every once in awhile, like they were held so taut they could snap.

"Ah, Robin, feeling better?"

We both snapped around so fast that my necked popped painfully, and my rib wasn't having much fun either. Red looked white as a sheet from being startled so suddenly; he was used to being the one sneaking up on people. Slade stood there in his normal garb, but something was off with him too. I felt panicked as they both kept glancing my way sporadically. Slade's unnerving glare was normally on him anyways, but now he did it with pride, longing, ownership? I didn't really know, but I was uncomfortable nonetheless. Red's gaze was more warm and welcoming, since I knew now he didn't really want to harm me.

I stared down Slade, my voice wavering slightly, "I'm feeling much better, Master. I am sorry for my crude behavior, but I think I am ready to come back to training."

"You think, or you know?" Slade asked, his voice still cold yet alluring.

"I know, Master."

Slade curtly nodded, "Good. We shall begin with hand-to-hand combat." He paused, sitting heavily down in his throne. He looked us over amusedly. "I see you didn't bother to dress. I suppose it's for the best. No shoes so you can kick and no shirt so you aren't overly heated. Come stand in the light so I can see you better."

Red and I moved into a light overhead, right in front of the throne. I was extremely pissed, since I was the one already injured. Red seemed to be having the same thoughts since he gave me an apologetic look. I frowned at him, showing my aggravation. Slade noticed.

Slade drawled, "You're injured Robin, not dead. You can still fight. There will be situations out on missions where you may have another broken limb or you lost a limb, but you must carry on. How about I give whoever wins an award?" We perk up, interested. "Whoever wins gets to ask me one question that I will answer to utmost honesty."

I had to win. I had so many questions dealing with his motives, his business, his lost eye (who was the real one with a lost limb on a mission, _Slade?_), his past, but one question stood most prominent: Who was Slade? What is his true identity? I nodded at Slade, accepting the fight. I could feel him smirking behind that mask, knowing that I'd give over five hundred percent of my skill and energy to find out who was laying behind that damned mask.

"Separate. Stand ten feet apart and when I say begin you shall fight until one of you gets the other down."

We parted, and I felt the empty space of where Red stood a second ago immediately. The sound of our bare feet on the concrete was all I heard in the silence. I glanced at my friend's charts illuminated about 50 yards away from me. My heart broke a little, and my urge to win crumbled a tiny bit with my melancholy, then it grew as I imagined them cheering me on.

"Begin."

Red moved like a cheetah running from an exploding volcano. He was in front of me in a split second and aiming for my face. I just managed to snap out of my stupor and block the punch. I was surprised Red was so bent on winning. I thought he'd go easy with my injury, but he was going pretty much all out to see me lose. Also, I don't know why I was dazed lately. Maybe his punches to my head had left my brain rattled.

We danced around each other, taking a macho brave act on like most men do in a fight. We think if we act cocky enough that'll actually help us win. I was taught to control blinding rage and confidence and focus that energy into an efficient and deadly skill regime. I swept my foot under him, but he jumped over it, landing on his feet and tucking into a cartwheel. I saw the kick that would come off the cartwheel, and prepared myself. He kicked, I blocked, while giving off a damaging kick to his stomach. He stumbled backwards. I kept up my attack, my fury back. We stayed in the light, in Slade's sight, making it impossible to miss the bruises and cuts we were giving each other.

Usually Red's mask hid the pain on his face. Usually our suits covered up the purple bruises and searing, bleeding cuts that we gave each other in battle. Now that I could see the harm I can do, and vice versa for Red, I was a little disgusted. I was such an animal, that I'd do this to a person so I could put them in jail for one night. The mental damage was short lived, but the physical would keep the criminals remembering me.

We kept fighting, though. Our kicks became less often used, and our punches more rapid. After a particularly hard kick to my injured ribs, I was through with messing around. No one was going to hurt me and get away with it. Red saw the way my shoulders hunched forward, my muscles flexing impressively, my growling, and clenched jaw. Something had snapped right there, and my animal instinct to kill the thing that was a threat to me came loose. Red saw it and smiled. He wanted me to try to hurt him.

_What an arrogant bastard, _I had thought seething. I charged forward punching and kicking with renewed fervor. Red dodged it with that smile still on his face. That smile fueled the rage, and I couldn't control my blood thirst. I finally got a solid punch to his jaw, and blood sprayed out of his mouth. The sight of blood calmed me down.

In my line of work, you'd expect that I would see a lot of blood and guts. Really, though, I have been kept in a pretty innocent environment. I destroy and kill machinery and plots of evildoing, not people. The only times I have ever had to fight hands on with another person, I used my acrobatic skill to avoid their punches and still get in a couple of my well memorized pressure point hits. Seeing Red's blood brought reality down on me. I was becoming bloodthirsty, like Slade wanted me to be. I was horrified.

I didn't stand there numbly, though. Red wiped his mouth on his sweating arm. I got in fighting stance, legs spread evenly and fists up. He did another cartwheel towards me, but stopped short of actually kicking me. He stood at least six inches from me. I was surprised by his abrupt stop of fighting, because he made no move to brawl. My stance faltered, and Red saw his opportunity.

Keep in mind that was just a couple of seconds, of what just transpired of Red's stopped cartwheel. The next seconds were crucial to later events. I faltered, and Red only had to take one step to wrap a strong hand at the base of my neck and pull me to him. He kissed me. Right. In. Front. Of. Slade.

Our bodies weren't exactly touching. I was frozen stiff, but also sort of wobbly –kneed because I was so surprised and Red was so… _Red!_ I loved his smell, and, oh god, his touch. Our chests were within an inch of each other, and with him being a few inches taller than me, he dominated my lithe form. The kiss was short in truth. To me it was a century of bliss, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew our lips could only be touching for at most, three seconds.

He leaned back slightly, and I looked down at his lips. They pushed into a cocky smirk, as usual, but there was an edge.

He whispered, almost silent, "Sorry, Robin." And then he swept me off my feet.

He didn't sweep me off my feet in the romance movie type way, but in a more literal sense. While he distracted me with the kiss, he had planted his feet behind my ankles. When he leaned back, he took his legs with him, making me fall to my ass rather harshly. I was unprepared and my head fell to the floor also. It banged painfully on the cold concrete.

I lay for a few more seconds, trying to comprehend what was happening. I looked up to see Red grinning in triumph. I was pissed beyond belief that he had startled me into that kiss, and trapped me! I hustled to my feet and glared daggers at his smile. His charming looks had no affect on me at the moment. Right then I just wanted a rematch so I could kick his ass into oblivion. Even though that ass was pert and cute… and his body was slick with sweat, heat radiating off his toned abs, and his pants had slipped down some during the fight. A little lower and I might've rejoined lips with him right there. Only if Slade wasn't here…

_Slade_! I whipped around. I wasn't hard, thank god, but I must've been standing there "glaring" at Red for half a second. Slade didn't see my lusty gaze, but when I glanced at Red to my left, I noticed a dazed half smirk on his lips. I focused back on Slade. He had been silently sitting there. I could see his widened eye behind his mask. He sat there stock still.

I didn't know what he'd say about the kiss, but he surprised me with his next comment, "You've both fought to your best ability. Red is the winner, and will receive his prize later. You've both been bloodied and soiled too much in the past couple of days, and I suppose you need another shower. Bots! Escort the apprentices to the showers."

The showers? As in the one place I could have my way with Red? Oh yes, indeed. We were man handled roughly by the robots, but we made our way in record time to the showers. The robots threw us inside and locked the door behind our exhausted bodies. We undressed in peace, and stepped under the downpour of water with a sigh of pleasure. This was going to be an excellent shower, indeed…

**DUN DUN DUN! What happened to Robin in the beginning of the chapter? What are Slade and Red looking at Robin for? What did the kiss really mean? What does Slade think of it? Will sex ensue? Yes, yes it will, so don't worry your pretty little heads.**

**How was it? Please review! Sorry it took forever to put up, but with the beginning of summer break underway, I needed a break from doing anything work related. Once again, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! And no I'm not griping… much.**

**I'm back from vacation. It was relaxing, but now I just want to get back to sex. I have had faithful reviewers, whom I thank. Then there are you people who subscribe or favorite the story and don't leave a review! You could say "Excellent" or "Great job" and I'd be happy; but yes I am happy for everyone who has favorited this or me! I'm sorry if I don't reply to your review. I think I've gotten everyone, but sometimes I forget, so… darn.**

**Question: Who are these reviewers who are ".com"s (, , , , et cetera?) Who the hell are they?**

**Warning: Slash (I know, I know, you are probably saying "FINALLY!") This is man on man, so if you don't dig it, then why the hell did you even look at this story.**

**EDIT: I noticed from last chappy the robots had already left. My bad, they hadn't left yet.**

We were locked into the shower room, which I wasn't complaining about. As of then, my plan was set into motion. Then I thought for a second, what _is_ my plan? I had just thought of the idea the other day, and I hadn't gotten into deep brainstorming. If I was going to wing it, then I'd have to be very observant. First thing first, I was going to discreetly check for cameras or microphones. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I relaxed over that problem.

The robots held out their palms and the two of us undressed in thick silence. I was nervous as hell. I watched Red finish taking off his boxers, and I knew he was going to see me staring if I didn't turn; but I stayed like that, watching his nether regions with lust. He gave a not-so-subtle throat clearing and I glanced up to his face.

"You know, this is how you got your broken rib," he muttered, handing the robots his clothes. They left and we were alone, something so daunting for what I wanted to happen that I had to replay what Red had said in my mind.

"What do you mean? I pissed off Slade for messing up his robot. What does that have to do with me looking at the tile?" I whispered back. I didn't know why we were speaking softly, but loud voices with this conversation would scare off both participants.

Red snorted, "Sure, you were looking at the tile." He ran a hand over his head, mask still covering his mystery hair color. He placed his hands on his hips, turning to me and giving me an unobstructed view of his naked front. "My ass you were looking at the tile, Robin! You wouldn't have gone storming off if it hadn't been for being so wanton for my cock. _That_ is why you got a broken rib."

It was my turn to snort, "Oh would you give it a rest! Not everyone wants you, Red. Even if I'm gay, why would I go after someone like you, a villain?"

I didn't know the answer to this question, but I sure hoped he did. I wouldn't have forgiven myself for having sex with Red without a good reason. Before I was horny, but now I was truly curious as to why I was so keen for the idea of sleeping with him. Red threw his head back in a loud laugh, startling me.

He quieted and spoke louder than before with a rueful grin, "Isn't it obvious? You are a hero, little Boy Wonder with his perfect image to maintain. It is clear you are simmering underneath. You want to be free and wild and reckless. You want to punch somebody because they look at you funny, but that would ruin your figure. It would cast hell on all you've tried to uphold: justice and peace.

Well there can't be justice with peace in the same mix. To have justice, you have to hurt people. To have peace, there must be no more violence. People are greedy son of bitches who look out for themselves and only themselves! You are a hero, though, and must hold true to the beautiful reflection of what people should be. But, in all truth, you are a human, Robin. You are a human with mad fighting skills, but human nonetheless. You want a release. I can offer that release which you need so badly. You don't want anything emotional because that might be used against you by enemies or it might end badly. You don't want to get hurt. So that rules out everyone who you protect and everyone who are helping you protect others. All that is left is your enemies. Nothing emotional there, and you'll only get hurt in a fight. In the end, you and the enemy would already know it will end in bloody violence, but that is the usual. I'm the only source of freedom to express your need upon. I can liberate you without all the sappy romance to bog it up."

I was wide-eyed in astonishment. Red has just explained, in very simple terms, what I have been trying to figure out since I first fantasized about him. He let his hands fall down to his sides and stepped over to the shower head he used last time. I heard the spray of water splattering the ground. I stood just out of reach of the droplets, just out of reach from Red's warm body. I sighed internally. I was going to have to swallow my nerves and be the bold one. He was giving me an open invitation, which wasn't what I had intended but was very helpful.

He was just sort of standing there, like he was numb to the world. His head stayed out of the water, so his mask stayed partially dry. I wanted to rip that mask off and see what lay underneath, but seeing the rest of him and feeling him against me would suffice. I took the last few steps between us quickly so I wouldn't choke. He turned his body, noticing my movement. He tensed a split second, perhaps expecting me to attack for a continuation of the fight from earlier or what he had just said about me and my personality. Instead, I enfolded him in my arms.

I smashed my lips with a snarl to his. He was not one to be dominated. He tore his arms out from underneath mine and was soon groping at my ass, as my hands were running over his chest. Our kiss was filled with wrestling tongues, bruised lips, and intensity no living thing could replicate. Our groins rammed together and I made a gasp which turned a shuddering moan. Red threw his head back from the kiss and moaned with me beautifully. Our hands travelled everywhere without pause. I was certainly new to this, but Red seemed to be knowledgeable. He touched me everywhere that made me moan and gasp and shake with heat. He ran his tongue up the side of my throat, which left me quivering. He traced my back muscles so gently, which left me trembling.

After a minute of groping at each other like we were only going to get to touch each other this once, we finally had the sense to breathe. We choked down air, our minds still reeling from lack of oxygen and a surplus of hormones. I'm sure Red had had sex before, seeing the way he handled himself, but I was a newcomer, and he sensed it.

He looked down at me, I being a couple inches shorter, and he whispered, "What made you change your mind from calling me a fag to practically raping me in the showers?"

I sighed, wanting to just get back to kissing. His hands were squeezing my ass, while my arms dangled around his neck. I wanted, no, _needed_, to be closer. Red deserved an explanation, though. "Sorry about calling you a fag, since I am gay. And besides, it is definitely not rape! You are going right along with it, licking me like I am a steak and you're the starved lion!"

He laughed, jostling us both. The spray of the water had drenched his mask through along with my bandages, and I wondered what his hair color even was. Then he coughed getting my attention, "You still haven't answered my question…"

I snorted at his impatience, "You were right, everything you just said. If we are going to make this work, then we need ground rules, but first," I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled us flush together, "we need to get on the ground to have some ground rules."

I pushed him back, and I knew his instinct would be to grab onto something. Being that he already had a good grip on my ass, he dug his finger nails in deeper still. As he fell back, and me forward, I let my arms fall straight out, like I was about to start a pushup. I landed in the pushup position, with Red clinging on to me, not even touching the floor except for his heels. My muscles strained at supporting both our weights. I could tell from the way his wet mask clung to his face that his eyes were closed tightly in fear, and his breathing had stopped at the sudden drop in altitude.

"Do you always act like a damsel in distress when hot men are in your presence?" I asked laughing at this new tendency to cling onto someone in swift movements from standing to hovering.

His answer was digging his nails deeper causing me to shut up. He lowered himself to the floor and dragged me with him. I slowly sank on top of him, our bodies melding with the warm water squelching between us. Our groins shifted together again, and Red took up his newly acquired occupation of getting us both off. He pressed my butt down and lifted his hips up in a steady movement that hardened us beyond the point of turning back.

As he did that, I nibbled and sucked on his neck leaving a nice hickey. Then I couldn't take much more of the torture. I _wanted_ Red, I wanted him_ bad_.

"Red, oh god! Please! I want you right now!" I yelled. He hushed me quickly in case we were overheard, but grinned up at me.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood-, "he said jokingly.

I slammed my fist down loudly with a sex driven rage that took us both aback. "You are going to fuck me now before I cut off you balls and send them back to the jewelers you probably stole them from!"

My fist ached, but I got the right reaction as Red chuckled at my anger and we got into a different position. I lied on my back, the tiles slippery. He hovered over me on his knees, with my legs wrapped around his waist loosely.

"This is going to hurt. If it gets to be too much, just tell me. Okay?" Red said with a serious edge.

"Okay," I whispered, really just wanting him to keep talking with that sexy voice of his. His voice can't help but be heard, and I didn't mind listening.

He leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I was so stunned by the care in the kiss that I didn't feel his finger slip in, preparing me. Then he did it again with more intensity as I started to squirm on the intrusion. I kissed back fiercely. Wasn't he just saying I wanted this because I needed no compassion? I didn't want his loving caresses. I wanted sex. Simple. With that in mind, I took in a deep breath as he pulled back and used my legs to pull me onto his fingers. I gasped as they went deeper.

The water was a poor excuse for lube but would have to do. He started scissoring his fingers, making me get anxious for what was about to come. He pulled them out and I clenched around nothing. He looked down at me, the white part of the mask, his eyes, stared down at me in question.

"Are you good?" Red whispered, sitting back on his haunches.

I nearly laughed at how slow he was going. I wanted him _so badly._ "Yes, Red, please hurry. I want you!"

Then that famous smirk was back, the one that made my heart flutter every time I saw it. But every time it showed up something devious happened. "You want me to what?"

I didn't want to say it. I wasn't going to let him manipulate me, so I did the one thing I figured would work besides admitting defeat. I threw myself forward, so Red had to land back on his hands to support me straddling him while leaning forward over him. I kissed him hard, biting his lips enough to split his cut from earlier back open. The metallic taste was almost erotic. He was distracted with the sweet surprise of my kiss and the sting of his pain. I pushed him back a little further, and moved my hand down and quickly speared myself with his rock hard cock.

I sank down quickly so he wouldn't pull out and make me say it. But as soon as my hole touched the tip of his cock he was nearly a goner. He moaned so loud I looked over my shoulder at the door to make sure no one was about to pop in. I imagined Slade coming in and comically doing a double take and spraying water out between the vents in his mask. Then I got harder from thinking of Slade and quickly focused back on pleasuring myself with Red.

He pushed me on my back and started pushing in and out with moans and gasps eliciting from both of us often. I soon regained some control of my emotions after the initial alarm of something up my ass. I planted my feet on the floor and pushed back into his thrusts. He reached a spot that made me give a guttural scream. My prostate, I presume. He smirked again and gave a solid thrust back into the same spot making me give out a full on scream.

"Ahhh! Red, god, PLEASE! Oh my god, more!" I screamed at him, my ribs seeming to break with each huge inhalation of air I took in.

Red answered with quicker, harder cock push-ups into my body. He moaned and lost all restraint as he came inside of me. He panted for awhile, and I waited impatiently for him to notice my neglected erection.

He looked up after awhile, smug and satisfied. He gripped my cock in his hands and started pumping. He let his cock slip out and lie against his leg. I hated the emptiness but now my world was Red jacking me off. I soon came with such a force than I ever could manage at the tower alone in my bedroom.

We both rested the water still going, long gone cold. It washed all traces of our adventure. We got up after another minute or so, and got toweled off. The robots came back in and handed us our clothes. In the silence, I thought about the bliss we had achieved together, and I wanted more. I'm sure Red wouldn't mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry if I promised some of you this earlier posted, but I sort of forgot. And I'm going camping all next week, so I was busy. And the fourth of July took up some time too. I know I shouldn't be making excuses, but please review and tell me what you think.**

**Review about what you want in other chapters, things Red and Robin could do together (-raises eyebrows suggestively-), if the slash was good or not, and anything else you want. Sorry I couldn't check over for mistakes, I'm tired and I have to pee like nuts.**

**EDIT: BAHAHAHAHA! OHMIGOD! I just had a crazy laugh attack when I corrected this one mistake: "We choked down air…" That was an intense part when they were just about to get it on! I accidently said: "We choked on hair…" EW!**

**I also realized this was my first sex scene, and DAMN! I read a couple of those lines and still blushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Shit… You people are so evil that you will make me repeat "that I don't own the Teen Titans" until I'm dead! I can't freaking believe your guys asses. You make me**_** sick**_**.**

**Yes, you finally got sex in the last chappy. No, Slade will not be joining for a couple more chapters. I want to make this as realistic as possible; which means a third party, such as Slade, wouldn't come barging in on his hostages and make crazy love to them… even though that is what we all want. Life is a bitch, deal with it.**

**I am not happy about school, and I'm certainly not happy that I just got a load of inspiration for all my stories and can't write it quick enough. I will try my best to not fail you in updating.**

Slade's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw the whole thing between Robin and Red. Their passionate love was hard to miss really. Robin, of course, scouted for bugs in the shower, but not well enough. With losing the fight and the sexual tension clouding his mind, Robin missed the camera attached to the wall.

With my recent mercenary trip involving an unhappy billionaire wife and her cheating husband, I got enough money and resources willing to sell to create a nifty little camera so small that even Robin's clever and keen mind and eye couldn't catch. Thankfully it is waterproof… and other liquids as shown with their shower adventure.

With the boy's bodies so fully put on display, I couldn't help my inner _struggles._ Struggle wasn't the word, but more like my disadvantage. The boys are young, handsome, and have bodies that could make any woman _or _man beg for all they could offer.

I know they have potentials as great villains. I know they are young and not as well versed in the nature of the world as I. So I exploited that as far as it would go. Clearly, with this new evidence, Red and Robin have the same weakness. I can control myself far better than them when it comes to lust, and I know I could manipulate that weakness of theirs to make them putty in my hand… or more malleable than their hard-minded selves now. Ah, I love being a villain.

Robin's POV

I never really told anyone this, actually it never really came up anyways, but I love the movie_ Cinderella_. I watched it when my parents were still alive while they practiced, and I watched it with Bruce once as well. I don't think our relationship was quite the same from then on out since he might've thought I was a bit queer; not meaning weird, mind you.

Cinderella was the ultimate underdog, who achieved perfect happiness in a luxurious castle with a dashing prince. Her life was a fairytale, literally. I love it because I want a perfect life. Doesn't everybody? After seeing my parents die, seeing the crime and death on the streets of Gotham, and living through near death experiences, you come to a point where you don't want to take the bullshit anymore.

That is called "the Hump" by most superheroes, or regular heroes. It is where a few of us have decided to pack our masks away and get on with a normal life. Some have gone over several humps and still fight today. I know Bruce has gone through one every time he saw me get hurt or nearly killed. That is why he decided what to do with my hump for me; he let me go as his Robin, his partner in fighting evil-doers. I didn't want to give up so I created the Teen Titans.

Cinderella didn't give up. She slaved away each day and came through with everything she has ever wanted. Call it good karma or whatever, but I strive for that. If I do my civic duty and protect the people of earth, then maybe things will turn out okay in the end. Maybe.

Reporters and villains alike want to know why I, poster child of the world, Wonder Boy, Robin formerly of Batman's duo and now the leader of the Teen Titans, stay a hero. I can't right out tell them my reasoning that is backed up by a cartoon made up by someone who wanted people to have a little hope for love. So instead, I'd tell them it is because I must. I simply must.

I don't know if I've ever hit "the Hump" before, but now I felt it closing in on me. I'm in a jungle of hay and it has zeroed me out as the needle. I felt my thoughts of my friends drifting away, and being replaced with Red's skillful hands, and Slade's grueling workouts. I don't have the emotional capacity, the energy, to hold so many feelings together. It was a matter of time before I blew. Matter of time before the world saw the Cinderella in me, working away her pain and suffering.

After our little shower escapade, we were sent to study. Amazing how Slade can plan to take over the world, but still manage a couple of teenage boys and them doing their homework. He could win parent of the year! In some alternate universe. I hate to gross anybody out, but I don't mind studying or working. Having my mind focusing on anything, but especially paperwork, takes my mind off whatever emotional turmoil I feel. Learning about the history of Rome was icing on the cake after the best sex I've had since ever. Red probably knew I was newer to sex, but not that I was a virgin still. To say I was sore was an understatement.

The days were a different schedule now that Red was here. Since he first arrived, Slade seemed to be annoyed more easily but also amused more easily. Red had that sort of give and take with his humorous nature. Of course, this didn't apply to me. Slade still hated me and wanted to kill my friends, but maybe with a more… upbeat attitude?

After the kiss during the battle in front of Slade, I knew he'd mention it. I mean the guy_ had_ to! Red ravished me right in front of his fucking throne! Obviously, I was embarrassed every time I looked at the guy, even seeing his shadow left me red in the face. The day after the sex was not what I'd call an "afterglow". It was more like an after _burn._ If I thought I was sore yesterday, then that day I must've been on fire. My ass and ribs screamed with every movement.

Studying was all that we did yesterday, and then we saw Slade briefly going to our room, which was when I practically turned into a tomato. Once we got into bed, I conked out like a broken light. The last thing I heard was Red chuckling at my sleep deprived state. Now that I'm awake, he wasn't laughing so much.

My eyes popped open and as the blurry world came into focus, I didn't dare move. Red was snoring lightly, more like heavy breathing, but I wasn't awakened by _that_. I was brought to center of attention by him snuggled against my back. Though we only had a thin blanket, I was overly heated by his smoldering body pressed against me. His face seemed to be wedged between by shoulder blades because I could feel his hot breath warming that area. His hands were crossed over his chest and then pressed against my lower back. That was all that was touching, but I felt hard just thinking of his legs wrapped around me.

_What to do, what to do…_ I thought desperately. I can't just do my, um… business with him right there, so I guess I was going to have to bring this one in with sheer mind control. I lifted the blanket ever so slightly and gazed down at the tent in my boxer briefs. I hissed at how utterly hard it was. I knew straight away this problem of mine was going to need more than just me ignoring it. Damn it!

I sighed and turned over so I was on my back. Red unconsciously moved to adjust himself better against my left side. He laid his head right on my cracked rib and I had to bite my lip not to scream. If he woke up now, he'd be less surprised by my scream and more surprised by the flaming dick right next to him. Understandable.

I bent my knees so not to move the covers as much while I handled _it._ One thing I'm sure Cinderella never did was masturbate. Or maybe she did. I tried not to think of her as I reached down for my throbbing erection and slipped my right hand under my boxers. I thought of Red instead. I immediately bucked at the thought of his wet, muscular body. I nearly punched myself as Red jostled with my movement and restlessly shifted again so he was snuggled closer to me. _Fuck it,_ I thought and began swiftly making my way to release.

After only a couple strokes my mind drifted elsewhere. Slade came to mind instantly and I didn't gag. I didn't throw up. I didn't get less hard. In fact, I got even harder, which hurt more than imaginable. Slade was giving me blue balls and I was utterly stunned.

After finishing up and just leaving the mess in my underwear for tomorrows cleaning, I had a good thinking session. I thought more of Slade and how my attraction has grown. That once chilling voice was_ purring_ to me now, like a sex kitten in the form of a very well-built man. Every time we sparred together, I felt a jolt run through me. I thought it was just from his kick or punch but now I see it might be something much more dangerous than a bruise.

I once said I found interesting things about his life (**pardon, this was in the first chapter and I totally forgot about this little 'cliffhanger' and now I have resurrected it!**). He liked strawberries. I saw at least ten whole cartoons of them in the fridge one day as a Sladebot opened it while I passed by the kitchen area. I found out he was interested in classical music. I passed by his room once, escorted by a Sladebot, and saw him punching a sandbag to the sound of the _1812 Overture_. I found out he loves the colors black and orange… well, that was kind of obvious from before.

So I had been keeping silent tabs on him while I have stayed here. Not like I had a choice in leaving, but I could've ignored him and focused on escape. Now with Red and our escape plan underway, I looked back and saw how much time I spent watching the man in the mask. He was a mystery I couldn't solve and that intrigued me. Mysterious things leave people with curiosity and therefore leave us wanting more. I wanted more of Slade. I-I mean, I want to _know_ more of Slade. Slip of the tongue, there.

The next morning was grueling. We studied once more for hours. I wanted to shoot myself by the end of our little 'study date'. I was tired of reading the same line a thousand times over. After coming to terms that I was interested with Slade, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Interested with him, doesn't mean I am exactly fond of him now for some reason.

Red and I were escorted to the throne room and were thoroughly surprised with what we found.

**YES! Another chappy finished. It is winter break where I am, so that means a month of freedom. WOOT! **

**I liked this chapter because it hints at a lot more mentally and physically for Robin ;), if you know what I mean. I want to make this a story, not a drabble. This isn't going to end in a couple chapters so be prepared to work through this with me.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! Leave ideas! I **_**will**_** look at them and most likely include them. REVIEW! **

**Thank you all and lots of love,**

**L.S.A.**

**PS: Corrections are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Yes, you are frustrated, possibly furious, with me for not posting until now. I completely agree. I'm extremely pissed at myself. Summer break was so busy that I just chilled when I was free. I only read 2 books over summer, and they were for school, so that doesn't really count. WTF is happening to my brain! And now my new school year is underway, and **_**shit**_** do I miss those days where I was relaxing! SO, I finally took a Friday night to read over all of the chapters, and I EDITED THEM ALL! As in, there are corrections and new additions to the writing. I don't specifically say where, so maybe a once over of them would help you remember this story since you probably haven't looked at it in so long!**

**Sorry if Robin is more OOC (sex can do that to the brain). A whole lot of Slade is seen. Ahem, coughcough, ahem… a whole lot. ALSO A SWITCH IN POV IN THE MIDDLE! So pay attention.**

Red and I walked in to find the most extraordinary thing we could've ever witnessed in the short years we shall exist on this godforsaken planet. I gasped so loudly that Red had to punch me in the diaphragm to cut it off. I almost slapped myself over the ignorant mishap that possibly could've caused both our deaths. I was close enough to Red to hear him make this choking noise in the back of this throat when we got another angle at the view before us. Red choking wasn't the only sound being made in the enormous room though. Surprisingly, we weren't the ones making quiet moaning noises.

_Good god, OH MY FUCKING GOD! Oh GOD! What were we going to do? WHAT THE FUCK WERE WE GOING TO DO!_ We couldn't just turn around and exit the room because the Sladebots still had their hands on our shoulders waiting for, nuhggh, _Slade _to turn around. But if that man did, then I think Red and I would've had our eyes shot to heaven and our brains shot to hell because Slade was standing near his throne almost _buck naked, _and _who knows_ if we were supposed to be seeing this!

Red and I were practically having orgasms from just watching this man's glistening chest heave with breaths as he did push-ups, with his feet on the top step leading to his throne. And he was only using one hand! This showed extreme fitness, and it also showed off the extremely attractive, shirtless body of Slade. He would've killed us if he saw the way we drooled at his rippling muscles and breathy gasps of air as he mumbled numbers to himself. Frankly, I had no clue what his intentions were, at the time, for us seeing him and all his rolling muscles in the nude.

I heard a faint '_500_' come out between Slade's lips. Red heard it too and nudged me, but I just kept staring, nodding slowly. If I had to respect Slade, it was because he was dedicated. That bastard was _so_ dedicated, which isn't good for me and my friends' lives.

~.~.~.~

I am _so_ dedicated. Most call me a bastard because they can never muster up courage to call me something worse. Never 'ass'-anything because I'll kick _their_ ass straight into the core of the earth. Never 'bitch' because I am so powerful I will make them _become _my bitch with one cold stare. And never have I heard a 'fuck you' because those people will be fucked. And never 'whore' because I don't mean _fucked_ in a sexual way; I mean it in an I'll-rip-your-throat-out-and-send-it-to-your-mom-with-the-words-'save me'-still-stuck-in-it way.

I am so dedicated because I respect myself and don't need it from others. One person who wanted respect from me is Robin. I wasn't going to give it to him until he learned that he didn't need my respect to be great, nor did he need respect from his friends or Batman. Red learned this, but, unfortunately, he has another flaw: he's in the crack. The crack is metaphorical for the area between good and bad. Choose a side or be damned because both the heroes _and _the villains will be on your ass.

Red was more of a "watch out for me, myself, and I" guy, which I have been described as. I respected that characteristic of his personality. But lately that too has fallen in the crack. I know about his enticement with Robin, but I also knew the blossoming relationship wasn't enough to crush both their resolves with. I needed proof as to how far they'd go for one another. I always loved experiments as a child.

I am so dedicated to maintaining my figure. I am not vain; I am just a wanted man. I am wanted for murders and some crimes beyond comprehension of a mortal. Robin understood this because he was the one wanting after me. All that I needed was to change that want from a negative to a positive with some… _incentive. _Hence my being sans shirt. Soon my little bird and aspiring comic would see the full extent to how much I am _desired _by the world's inhabitants.

I was going to figure out the two's connection to one another, exploit it, and make sure they pay for ever keeping something this drastic from me. I could hear their breathing from twenty feet away, and I can say with utmost certainty, that it paused for a good minute as I stood up. A towel was slung over my throne's arm, and I picked it up to wipe off my sweaty brow. I sighed when I realized my mask was still on. It was tough with the bothersome need for an identity cover. It was the little things, like wiping sweat from my face or drinking some water without something blocking me, that proved having a mask was unpleasant. In due time, my apprentices would know my looks, but first _I_ had to see _theirs_.

~.~.~.~

I had a strong urge to shield my eyes as the ceiling lights seemed to glint off of every sweat drop on Slade's body, casting a glow around him, nearly blinding me. Or he was just so gorgeous that I couldn't blink, therefore my eyes were watering from lack of moisture. Probably both.

Slade wiped the sweat from his chest- his strong, impeccably designed chest-and made his way towards Red and me. Red was, for once, stunned into absolute silence. I was, for once, stunned into absolute submission. The fiery stubbornness I harbored in my heart was temporarily flooded out by the lust I couldn't seem to control of late.

Slade was standing directly in front of us, every muscle prominent and eye-catching. He reached between and behind Red and me to get something from the robots. In a single hand, he produced two ripe, red apples. The imagery presented looked like a familiar piece of anatomy, which made my hands get clammy. He was a foot away from us, yet he leaned in closer, bending at the waist so his cold mask was only inches away from our faces. I wanted to lean forward so the chill of the metal would cool my flushed cheeks. I wanted to stroke Slade's powerful chest. I wanted to feel his muscular arms wrap around my back and trace my spine, sending my knees knocking and breath quickening.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away," he leered in a silky voice.

My lips parted on instinct at hearing him speak in such a luscious tone. Red was the first to reach for the apple, but Slade cruelly shoved it high in the air. Like an older bully taunting the younger children on the playground, he held our prized possession above our heads. He was practically begging for us to jump up at it like dogs after a meaty treat. He even wiggled his wrist, mocking us. I growled, my lip curled and desire vanished. Red was sent out of his spell too.

"Slade-"Red snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah, apprentice. You know to call me master," Slade said in an eerily cheery, but patronizing voice.

"_Master," _Red forced between clenched teeth, "we haven't eaten in almost a day."

"That is none of my concern presently. But I suppose I could indulge you for a moment, if you indulge _me,"_ he purred, his voice heavy with something I could only describe as lust.

I blanched at Slade, an inch away from Red's snarling face, as he brought the apple back down and pressed it to Red's lips. _Oh my god, _I thought incredulously, _he was trying to seduce us! _More specifically, he was trying to seduce Red at that moment. And that dumb bastard was slowly falling for it! I saw the way his shoulders relaxed and the muscles in his neck lengthened under Slade's almost hypnotic voice. How could he be falling for _that_? Slade was obviously tricking Red into something wicked.

"Bite it," Slade hummed.

Red parted his flushed lips and went a step farther than directed by licking up the apple's side. His pink tongue lavishing the apple with hot, wet licks, and I couldn't help but be aroused. Then Red slowly carved out a chunk of the apple with his teeth. He chewed the small piece, but then once more he leaned forward to suck the juice seeping out of the apple. He sucked hard in the void, hollowing out his cheeks. A slurping noise echoed throughout the throne room, vibrating straight through my groin.

"That's a good boy, always putting on a show for his master," Slade praised.

Red smirked at Slade's retreating form. Jealousy momentarily rose up in my veins, making me want to punch Slade in his stupid, shit-eating smile (which I just _knew _he had on). I brooded silently at the floor. _Robin, calm yourself. Slade is clearly fucking with your mind. He is nothing but evil, remember? And Red is… Red. He can do what he wants. Besides, Red always has a purpose to what he does. Doesn't he? _For once in my time in that prison, I desperately longed for a way to jump inside of Red's head. I wanted to see what teasing Slade was all about.

~.~.~.~

"So, the asshole was acting all cocky because he had snatched those gems out from under my nose. Well, the dumbass didn't know that I knew where his hideout was, and- "

Red kept jabbering on about his adventures, even though I was ignoring him- save for the word 'cocky' which caused my neck to strain at the inappropriate thoughts the word brought to mind. I was thinking about the first time he kissed me, during our battle. It was unexpected, and I lov- um, really liked it because of that.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Red pouted from his position of having the headboard support his posture.

I was at the opposite end, legs crisscrossed, back ramrod straight. I was practicing my breath control when he randomly decided to interrupt my concentration with his many, long-winded adventures.

"Sorry, Red. I was actually focusing on-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care," Red waved me off as he jumped off the bed.

I rolled my eyes in my annoyance, but kept the breathing exercise going. My curiosity got the better of me when Red left my line of sight. I turned my head to see him picking a piece of paper up from the floor.

"What is that?" I questioned, leaping off the bed and landing next to him.

He handed the paper to me. It was thick, stiff paper- paper that I would expect from a man like Slade trying to prove his manliness through paper. I sighed inwardly. I was wrapped up in Slade so bad that I took time to contemplate his paper choice. I flipped open the card to read a simple letter:

_Red X is owed a question. Another answer will be rewarded to tonight's winner. Be ready by 7:00 PM._

_-Master_

I scoffed at his self-given title. Besides that, I was flying in jubilation. I _would _win tonight. Even if it took some coercing of my partner in crime. And by coercing, I mean sex.

**Ugh, I'm finishing this while eating a crack ton of chocolate ice cream and watching **_**Twilight. **_**O.O Dear god, when did I become such a FUCKING LOSER!**

**Ah well, it's nothing new. REVIEW! And tell me I'm not a loser please. And tell me whether you like me writing Slade's pov, because I don't want to be butchering him for the few moments he's in the spotlight. And happy (late) holidays .**

**Love, the bitch behind the green curtain**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet. *creepy music plays***

**I LOVE you guys for favorite-ing my story and subscribing! It makes my heart explode with happiness each time *goes to pick up shredded heart pieces*. But please review! I need to know what works well and what needs adjustment. Yes, I am writing this story for myself, but I want to make sure you all are enjoying it as well. Also, if you took heed to my last author's note, then you would've read through the story. There are a couple mentions to small details that are important to this chapter that were mentioned in previous chapters.**

**Also, my laptop had a virus this past week, so I couldn't get to writing this straight away. **

**Warning: Mmmmmmm… you shall see. Hint: This is rated mature for a reason. ;) **

I kept fidgeting in the plastic chair. The Sladebots had waltzed in a few minutes after the letter arrived, forcing us into Seats of Eternal Damnation (aka regular school chairs). The chairs vaguely reminded me of a time not so long ago, but still so distant in my mind, when Bruce had let me try public school for a year. I can still smell it, like tacos and horse shit all rolled up in a body odor casing. However, it presented me with one of the most important experiences I have ever received: kissing a girl.

Her name was Daisy Handler. I couldn't have wished for anyone so beautiful to like me. _Me _of all people! It was so startling because I wasn't that… social. I was the rich boy that even had the crabby, lesbian principal at my beck and call. Who would want to be friends with _that_? Oh yeah, _everyone _would_. _I didn't realize that being the rich, white guy with a dark past would be such ear candy; but guess what- it was! Every guy wanted to be my '_bro'_, and every girl was practically ripping their training bras off when I gave them a simple smile. I was being _nice, _but no one seemed to care that I was a human being and I needed space. I was more of a trinket to them than anything.

So I distanced myself and wound up being even cooler. I was the mysterious hottie in the corner with a cig in one hand and a beer in the other posing in a leather jacket as if I was in an Abercrombie & Fitch advertisement. Okay, I'm obviously exaggerating. This was only middle school. But the attitude people gave me was clear, including Daisy Handler: they wanted a bad boy… and that bad boy was me.

She sauntered up in a tight, thigh-length skirt and asked me on a date. I have to say that she has guts and I admire that. I also admired the way she threw herself on me when we went on our 'date' (we actually just met on the outskirts of the playground behind a tree at lunch break, but who's keeping track?).

"_Don't you want to kiss? I thought boys wanted-"_

"_Yeah, yeah we can kiss. I was just, uh, nervous that the teachers would see or something."_

"_Oh don't be silly Richard! You always made me laugh… Mmmmm…"_

For all the money and power and respect in the world, I just couldn't bring myself to like that kiss. Poor Daisy had no clue, and I kept it that way. We made out, end of story. Of course, the stupid girl went around being a normal teenage slut, saying we did a little _more _than what we had actually done. I didn't care because I was out of there within the month. Everyone thought I left because public school just wasn't to my standards and bullshit like that. In truth, I was running from something, or rather, someone.

His name was Adam Marcus. I couldn't have wished for anyone so beautiful to like me. _Me_ out of everyone. We had one class together, and it just happened to be health. If you were a kid once, then you know those final years in middle school are always the most perverted, which makes sense if you think about it. Kids start to look at porn on the internet, start to get sexual urges, and school doesn't help either when it talks about penis and vagina for a whole month when you're learning about the sexual reproductive systems.

Adam and I clicked immediately when were assigned seats neighboring each other. We giggled over the genital pictures in the book; albeit, they _were_ only sketches. It was nice to just feel normal and careless with somebody who understood me. Then things got more… serious. You might wonder how that is possible with a couple of 13-year-olds. What I will tell you is that it is always possible to fall in love. Or in any case, we had major crushes on each other. I can still remember the way his Red hair lit up in the sunlight, like a fiery halo around his head…

It was a confusing and life-changing experience. It showed me who I was deep down, though I didn't accept it until this past year. I've wasted so much time in hiding who I was from the world… I'm getting tired of it.

The Sladebots returned with some startling wardrobe picks for Red and me. It was a pair of matching, tight, black pants made of spandex that went down to our ankles. The robots left us alone to change in the make shift classroom. I had been daydreaming the whole time. When I would glance over every now and then, Red was drooling in what he called 'snoozle time'.

_This is my chance, _I thought anxiously. If Red was going to cheat like he had the last time for a question, then fuck, so was I. Of course, I was more for bribing him than spontaneously kissing him during the fight (and I kind of didn't want Slade watching that and making me all embarrassed again). Plus, I knew Red had wanted a _certain something_ since our little shower encounter. Wait no longer Red, for the tiger wants to come out and play.

It started with my 'accidently' dropping my pants. I bent down quick to get them from the floor. While I was doubled over, I took a swift look under both our desks, which both touched opposite walls at once. Mine was left of the door and Red's was situated behind mine, so our chairs would touch when we pushed out of them. It was a small room, not many places to hide a camera. I raised my eyebrow to myself when I thought why Slade would put a camera down by our feet anyways. If I was a lady, he would be able to see right up my skir- My thoughts quickly turned to Red who had taken the bait.

He bumped my ass slightly with his hand, seemingly on accident when he was taking of his shirt. I curled back up straight, casually. I didn't know if cameras were on the ceiling, so I didn't want to give myself away. I stretched my arms above my head, my whole body taut with the pull. Even though bandages still covered my ribs, my nipples and stomach still drew the attention of Red's gaze. He had just gotten his right foot into the left pant leg and was balancing precariously on the other. I kept my eyes on the creases of the ceiling, searching for the tiniest speck of dirt to indicate a lens. The ceiling was immaculate… And so was Red's timing.

His fingertips traced down my stomach, the middle one dipping into my belly button. I shivered as my arms came back to my sides. Unconsciously, I winced from the movement in my ribs.My masked eyes locked with his, and for once I _needed _to _know _what I was missing. I needed to see what this mysterious boy looked like. I call him a boy, because honestly, people, look at how he acts. Either he is complaining, ignoring, interrupting, or joking about shit… and yet. And yet, I wanted to know who he was because this diminutive, but strong voice inside my chest told me I wanted it.

Red interrupted (who would've thunk it?) my thoughts with two words I had secretly been waiting to here for the past few days, "Bend over."

It was so obviously a command and yet so tenderly implored, that I could only think to swallow over the lump in my throat. Red licked his ruby lips in anticipation with a swipe, and then noticed my dumb expression. His cocky grin lit up his face once more like lights brightening the Christmas tree.

"Kid, I don't want to ask you again," Red whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

There was something… off about his voice. It was almost hard, but it sounded so soft in my ears. I had never heard him be so _assertive. _And I was _enjoying _it, no less! I gave a quick nod and that same smirk returned. But that smile was stiff too. I couldn't put my finger on what had changed his mood from horny friendliness a few days ago to dominating, arrogant asshole. But if this is what it takes to get my question answered by Slade, then screw Red being the dominative one; I was going to be the best submissive he's ever laid his pretty, little thieving hands on.

"If you remember my first night here-_grunt_-, then you remember kicking me in the throat-_moan_-. That wasn't fuck-_oohhh-_ing cool at all, by the way. But anyways-_grunt_-, if you remember all that, then you remember my exact words." Red stopped grinding our crotches together to look into my face. I still didn't know what those eyes said, but it must've been something like _you know exactly what I said, little miss 'perfect memory'. _I resented the 'miss' part, but I couldn't deny that I knew what he was talking about.

Red saw a scowl start to twitch across my lips. "Oh Robin, don't try and hide your enthusiasm," Red said sarcastically. Then Red cruelly bit my shoulder, his canines pinching a nerve. His voice came out in an uncharacteristic growl, "Don't ignore me, _Robin." _His tone sounded mocking when he said my name. "Tell me what I said. Now."

We were both lying on the floor, Red on top of me. I wish I could turn my face away to scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he acting like this? I won't lie; it was arousing to here Red take charge. But his voice sounded almost angry to the point of turning me off. Red noticed the sudden stiffness in my body, and my weakening erection. For a second, he looked _disgusted _with me, like I wasn't enough for him. Like he was the douchebag frat boy, and I was his tease girlfriend. Then the way his lip had just momentarily curled in aversion smoothed out into a smile. A voice and smile so sweet that it made my teeth ache… and, uh, other areas.

"Oh, Robby-poo… don't be like that. I was just having a little fun. Since you can't seem to remember what I said, I'll repeat it for you: _My neck will find its revenge._ That is what I said. Now, can you think of any ways that scenario could _possibly _play out, my little Wonder Boy?"

The voice he was using might've been worse than the one before. And the way he sounded so _child-like_, made me want to vomit. But it was working, and I could feel my hands wind around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. I began kissing the pale skin of his neck, not biting, not licking, but just kissing. It was a little beyond weird, because the last time we got close, I was the one thinking that these small acts of gentleness might result in feelings that needed to stay unwanted. But the way Red had acted a moment ago prompted me to tame this angry beast he was feeling for some reason. To my surprise, he pulled away making a_ tut-_ing noise.

"No, no, kid. I had a more, how should I say, _enjoyable _way of getting vengeance."

Suddenly, I was swooped from the ground in his arms. He set me on my feet. I tried to gain balance as a rush of blood flowed through my ears and failed. I stumbled forward into Red's arms again. He grinned down at me, and I pushed him away, rolling my eyes. But I was actually embarrassed. I'm known for my swift, acrobatic moves in combat, and this task of simply standing up had stumped me. God, what was Red doing to me?

As I pushed away, though, Red still held my wrists. As he talked, he idly moved my hands around in the air as if I were a baby he was playing patty cake with or something. I was absolutely mortified. "As I was saying, it's time we got a little more intimate." My eyes widened. What the _fuck_ was he implying? He pulled me close, my wrists still clasped in his hands, smashed between our chests. A devious smirk made its reappearance, "And by 'we', I mean you and my cock."

I wasn't by any means 'innocent', but I honestly didn't see that one coming. I blanched. _This _was his revenge. What could he have possibly thought: _I will get revenge for my throat… by fucking Robin's_?

He continued, "Isn't the prospect exciting?"

My eyes narrowed, "No, Red, I wouldn't exactly say I'm excited to have your dick suffocate me."

He laughed shortly. "It's all good, kid. Many a lover has prized me for my talented oral, and I thought one day, I may repay you. But this is purely an apology. An apology my poor, mutilated throat deserves." He placed a hand on his chest while he spoke, only the fingertips touching his skin. It reminded me of Shakespearean plays where Romeo made the same gesture to Juliet when he pronounced his love. I frowned at the dissimilarity of both situations.

While his hand was unclasped from one of mine, I quickly pulled away. He smiled again, "Tsk, tsk, Robin. Playing games like this when we only have a few more minutes."

He tapped his wrist like there was an imaginary watch there. He was referring to the Sladebots and how they would collect us in a few minutes. I only had a few minutes to get what I wanted. And what I wanted was to get that question. I internally stomped my foot, because this was the last thing I wanted to be doing. Red was smiling but I could tell he was wary, watching to see if I'd try and run off and leave him hard like he was. It almost felt like a test: to see if I'd actually be humble enough to get on my knees, and to see if he'd actually be vulnerable enough to put his dick in my mouth where I could easily bite it off.

I slowly breathed in and out, which might've looked like I was controlling my anger to Red. He started to raise his hand towards me, and that looked like he was about to say it was all a joke and I didn't have to do anything. So, it was probably a surprise to him when I calmly walked forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him. It was a hard kiss with no fire. That was my submission, sealed with a kiss. As I leisurely lowered myself to my knees, kissing patches of skin every now and then, I knew that Red was smirking arrogantly, like he had won. Oh, Red, you aren't the only one about to win.

I dropped the rest of the way to my knees, the hard concrete cooling my nervous flesh. My back muscles twitched under Red's fingertips, which were lightly pressed into the skin over my shoulder blades, like he had never let go of the embrace I had just given him.

I tenderly held Red's cock in my left hand. I honestly had no clue how I was going to do this in a few minutes. However, it had been a couple days, and as far as I knew, Red hadn't jacked off, so that meant he was already close to his climax. I looked up one last time at Red's expression. He wasn't smiling anymore. If he had been, it probably would've earned him a punch to the face. Instead, his mouth was open, lightly forming an 'o' of pleasure. His eyes were half-lidded, his eyebrows barely scrunched together, as if to say he couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

It was all very gratifying, and added to calming my jumpy nerves. I leaned forward tentatively and pressed my lips to the tip of his erection. Red inhaled sharply as I began massaging the head with my kisses. I lazily licked my way from the base back up to the head. Once I returned there, I slowly let his cock slide into my mouth. His hips jerked forward at the sudden warmth. I growled as a warning, but that only caused his hips to twitch even more in pleasure.

I began bobbing my head back and forth with vigor. I hummed a little more to see what would happen. Red's legs had been lightly touching the edge of my desk, and when he felt the vibrations run up and down his cock, he tumbled back onto the desk, his head smacking against the wall. But he didn't seem to care one bit as his 'ow' turned into a lengthy moan of satisfaction.

I stood up on shaky legs, and braced myself with sweaty palms on the desk. Red's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip to keep from yelling out. I wanted to smile at how hot he looked, but my boner sprang up out of nowhere, and I knew what the priority was between the two. Seeing Red sprawled on the desk, sweaty and cooing at the heat of my mouth made me aroused beyond belief. I reached between my thighs and fisted my own erection. The strain of all my muscles seemingly working at once made it difficult not to lean over to far. Eventually I fell over and I had a moment of gagging on the length of his dick. Of course, Red didn't seem to mind.

My thoughts kept stalling, like a car that wouldn't start up properly. I was giving Red a blow job. _There_! I said it. And I might've even been enjoying it… That is, until the Sladebots walked in on us.

**I'm not positive I like the first part of this chapter. :/ And I have no idea what Robin's life was like when he was with Bruce. I am a huge fan of the duo, but this is my world, so screw looking up the little facts. :D On that note! How was it? REVIEW and tell me. Personally, I loved writing this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you say.**

_**PLEASE READ**_**: I'm having a contest sort of thing. You all get to put your input in on what questions will be asked of Slade. The possibilities are limitless, but please be realistic. Think like Robin and Red. What would **_**they**_** want? I will choose the two best questions. *peers into audience* I **_**see **_**you all, so you **_**better **_**review, if only for the chance of having your awesome question put up. **

**L.S.A. signing off for today!**

**P.S. Who wants me to write Red's pov? Anybody?**


End file.
